No one would listen
by luvmyangelofmusic
Summary: Sherlock had never had anyone care what happened to him until he met John Watson. REVISED FOR THOSE WHO POINTED OUT IN THE ORIGINAL THANKS! SCHOOL AU FEATURES CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

No one would listen

A/N this is revised as on reflection I recognised that my story needed to be extended so to those who reviewed and pointed it out to me you are awesome thank you!

To new readers, this is depressing and features character death it is school AU.

Chapter One

Sherlock was curled up on his bed reading a textbook on forensics that he had bought the day before coming to Bartholomew's for Young Gentlemen. Sherlock was procrastinating on joining the rest of the school population for as long as he could, after years of bullying he had finally managed to get himself his own dorm room allowing him a place of security his only sanctuary against the world. He could hear the rest of the school moving outside his door and sighed he knew he couldn't put this off any longer. Saving his page, he placed his book on his bed and left his room.

"FREAK!"

"MACHINE"

"SOCIOPATH"

The taunts and jeers started they were the same every time he tried to tune his mind out to it but every word stung as if the owners of them had stuck poisoned barbs into his skin. He arrived at form and sat in his customary seat at the front and shut his eyes blocking out the world. He felt a sudden throbbing pain through his head, his eyes flew open as they watered his vision was blurry. Sherlock sank happily into unconsciousness.

"What is going on here?" everyone scattered from Sherlock's unconscious form as the teacher entered he surveyed Sherlock before sighing deeply,

"John please would you help Sherlock up to the school nurse?"

John got up from the back of the room; he was short with sandy blonde hair and friendly blue eyes. He looked at Sherlock who looked so pathetic curled up on the floor like a frightened child. He wrapped one of Sherlock's arms around his shoulder and lifted him up _he's so light _John thought sadly as he and the unconscious Sherlock left the room, John supported Sherlock until they got to the school nurse who helped John place Sherlock on the bed.

"Bye" John muttered as he left for class.

It was break when John saw Sherlock again; he was in the corner of cafeteria reading. John made his way over to him; Sherlock saw him and John swore he saw a flicker of fear in the pale orb like eyes _he thinks I mean to hurt him _John thought as he sat down in front of Sherlock who was wary and silent.

"What are you reading?"

Sherlock said nothing still watching John.

"Is it good?"

'What do you want?" Sherlock replied bluntly staring at John with hate deep in his eyes.

"Nothing" John muttered as he walked away feeling like an idiot he didn't see Sherlock leave the cafeteria.

Sherlock was back in his dorm room he had put his book on the bed and was frantically searching for something under his bed, he pulled out a small box. He opened it and pulled out a small blade he lay on his bed pulling up his school trousers to expose the top of his thigh as he slowly cut the pale flesh before him. He wiped up the blood with a towel waiting for the wound to clot he stared at his legs that were covered in pale scars from previous episodes of cutting. He knew he would have to re-appear in class but he couldn't pull himself out of bed he lay staring up at the ceiling he didn't hear the knocking or the door opening, he saw a teacher in his room frantically calling someone urgently.

John was watching as the teachers were suddenly panicking. He caught snippets of what was happening, Sherlock, cutting, he knew what that meant he ran up to Sherlock's dorm room to see a man in an intimidating suit carrying Sherlock out of the room.

"What are you doing with Sherlock?" John demanded.

The man stopped and looked at John.

"Who are you?"

"John Watson" the man studied him critically but didn't reply as he pushed past John and carried Sherlock into a waiting black car that promptly pulled away. John turned to see a teacher emerging carrying bloodied sheets.

"Who was that with Sherlock?"

"His brother Mycroft"

Sherlock woke some time later in Mycroft's home.

"What do you want?" he asked icily watching his brother.

"I want to know why my baby brother is cutting himself"

"You know why I cut don't pretend you don't know, you never stop them, you never help, you don't care!" Sherlock was shouting as his hands shook with fury.

"Sherlock there is nothing I can do to stop them bullying you that is the schools responsibility"

"You have never cared what happened to me the only reason you come is so the rest of the world believes your charade!"

"As soon as you are well you're returning to school" Mycroft shut the door and left Sherlock alone.

_**Two days later **_

Sherlock was back at school his wounds had healed and he was able to back at lessons.

As soon as he was back he had checked his room but his blades were gone, he sighed in frustration before going to class.

John saw Sherlock re appear in class, he was thinner and paler than last John had seen him. As Sherlock entered, he was tripped by Anderson as he fell he winced visibly he had landed on his cut leg John saw the flicker but supposed it was for the trip. Sherlock picked himself up and sat down resolutely ignoring everyone.

John sat next to him, Sherlock turned looking confused at John.

"What are you doing?"

"I am sitting next to you, is that alright?"

"I suppose" Sherlock muttered as the lesson began he ignored John for the lesson too focussed on taking down notes but John could see Sherlock was less tense than before, anytime John was having time understanding Sherlock subtly slipped his notes over to him so John could understand.

As the class finished and John and Sherlock were the only ones in the classroom, Sherlock made to leave but John lightly gripper his arm,

"Thank you" Sherlock said nothing but nodded before hurriedly disappearing leaving John alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N here is chapter two thanks to everyone who has loved this story! On a note, yes you can actually study forensic science as a subject at school I did it for a term in year 10 just thought I should make that clear.

Sherlock locked himself in his dorm and collapsed on his bed confused. What had just happened with John Watson? Sherlock knew he was gay but he had never had this sort of reaction from a person before his arm burned where John had grabbed him.

_Dammit no _he thought. He could not be attracted to John bloody Watson. He knew what sort of hell would rain down on him should anyone find out.

Sherlock sat on his bed contemplating his options. He could admit his feelings to John, be beaten within an inch of his life and commit suicide later, not tell John and risk people finding out, or dismiss the whole thing and ignore it. He decided to go with plan C this just chemistry and could therefore be ignored. He heard the lunch bell end and knew he had classes that he had to attend heaving himself off his bed, Sherlock made his way to class. It was science and they were currently studying forensic science his favourite subject.

"What can the analysis of blood spatter tell us?" the teacher Mr. Allen questioned the class most of which were confused or grossed out.

"Blood spatter can tell us the angle and type of weapon used, the height of the attacker, the position of the victim. It can also tell us whether the body has been moved" Sherlock answered to the general astonishment of the class.

"Very good Sherlock. So you can see for yourself what blood spatter from different heights looks like, you will split into pairs and drop red paint from different heights onto the white paper to see the spatter patterns ok" Sherlock ignored the groans of the class as he got himself prepared.

"Sherlock?" Sherlock turned to see John looking at him.

"Um I don't have a partner do you mind if I work with you?"

"No" John smiled and sat down watching Sherlock at work. His focus was amazing he shut the rest of the world out as he worked on the task each drop was so precise. The class ended John looked at Sherlock who hadn't heard the teacher.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock didn't notice John he continued working. John lightly shook his shoulder to get his attention; Sherlock froze and looked at John with wide frightened eyes. John pulled away sharply,

"Sherlock class is over" Sherlock nodded briefly, he got up, packed away his things, and swiftly left the classroom.


End file.
